


I Know Your Eyes

by BaegentWashington (onesaltydemon)



Series: Count Jackula [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, and gay hockey boys, i'm weak for vampires and soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesaltydemon/pseuds/BaegentWashington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vampire AU where Bitty asks Jack about soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skybot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybot/gifts).



> I'M WEAK FOR VAMPIRES AND SOULMATES AND HOCKEY. also i was urged on by [skybot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybot/pseuds/Skybot) (and [ohhhskyler](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhhskyler/pseuds/ohhhskyler)) to continue my lil series. please forgive me. i'm just a smol lil gay who can't get over feelings.

Jack hadn’t really planned on seeing _The Force Awakens_ , to be honest. He’d purposefully missed the premieres of the other _Star Wars_ films due to the fact that he was - quite literally - stuck in a different century.

Still, the team had been insistent that bonding was always necessary, and what better way to do it than to support one of the largest corporations in the world? (Plus, he might be a hardass when it comes to hockey, but he couldn’t even dream of saying no to Bitty’s pout.)

 _Calisse,_ Jack sighed, shoving his hands into his sweatshirt pocket. He looked around the theater to find the rest of the crew but failed to see any of them. Curious, he plucked his phone from his jeans to send a text to the group.

Jack: The movie starts in ten minutes. Where are you, eh?  
Shitty: Hang on to your sweet ass, brah! We stopped at the Stop & Shop for some cheap snacks. We can’t all fork up the cash at the theater, motherfucker.  
Rans: shits, ur almost as rich as jz. i dont want 2 hear it  
Bitty: Just a couple more things, and we’ll be there in two shakes of a lamb’s tail!!

 _Of a lamb’s… What?_ Jack rubbed his head a little in confusion but decided that it was probably just a Bitty thing and pushed it to the back of his mind. _Actually, while he was thinking about Bitty things…_

Suddenly a herd of hockey players shook him from his reverie, all wearing ridiculously large sweaters. Lardo’s purse was nearly the size of Bitty. There were, however, no snacks to be seen.

“What about the food, eh? I thought that’s why you all decided to stand me up.”

Holster threw an arm around Jack, causing a crinkling from somewhere on his body. “Jay-Z, listen. We took care of it, okay? Just trust your bros. We’ve got your back!”

Bitty held a hand over his mouth, but his giggle was all too easy for Jack to pick up on.

“Fine. Let’s just get this over with.”

“I can’t believe we’re taking Jack’s _Star Wars_ virginity!” Shitty yelled before charging into the theater.

* * *

It’d been hard to pay attention during the movie, sitting so close to Bitty. He smelled like butter and sunshine, and Jack wanted nothing more than to be alone with him. But the whole team had to invite themselves, and he couldn’t have told them no without outing their new and slightly fragile relationship.

Still, distractions aside, Jack couldn’t help but pay close attention when the main character - _Rain? Rho? Rey?_ \- was faced with the light saber. The words that shriveled creature had used… Jack nearly shook in his seat.

**I have lived long enough to see the same eyes in different people. I see your eyes. I know your eyes.**

Immediately, he turned to watch Bitty, who raised a hand and carefully placed it on his chest while the other covered his mouth. As if he could feel Jack’s eyes on him, he slowly turned to face his boyfriend, eyes going wide at the puzzling look on Jack’s face.

“What…?” Eric started to ask before Jack shook his head and mouthed the word _Later_ .

* * *

All in all, Jack found himself enjoying the movie. Holster and Ransom tried to start a food fight near the end, but Shitty quickly shut it down, citing the outrageous prices of snacks at the theater they were trying to avoid. During the final fight scene, Bitty’s pinky had carefully hooked around the vampire’s, but he made no other movements. Jack kept glancing over at the other guys to see if they’d noticed, but luckily they were too engrossed in the light saber duel unfolding in front of them.

As they walked out of the theater, Lardo and Shitty were trying to summon the Force and choke each other, only to end up with tears rolling down their cheeks with laughter. Ransom suggested they go out for coffee, to which everyone but Bitty and Jack agreed to.

Instead, the couple walked back to the Haus, silence settling between them easily. Jack took note of how many times Bittle looked over but was unable to disrupt the quiet calm. Finally, Bitty couldn’t take it anymore.

“Why did Maz’s words make you react like that?”

Instinctively, Jack pulled his hat down over his eyes. “Dunno. Just thought it was an interesting thought, eh?”

“Bullshit, Mr. Zimmermann. I know your tells. You can’t lie to me.”

Jack sighed and rolled his shoulders, psyching myself up for this conversation. Voice low, he finally looked at his boyfriend and asked, “Do you believe in reincarnation?”

Eric actually stopped walking to gawk at the man to his left. “You mean like the Buddhist thing? Coming back after dying?” Jack nodded. “I mean, it’d be cool, but I don’t think I was a cat in another life if that’s what you mean.”

“What do you think about soulmates?”

“It’s a nice thought, that two people are meant to be together. But there’s over seven billion people alive right now. I’d have a better chance of catching a greased hog at the fair.”

“Okay, what do you know about quantum entanglement?”

Bitty cocked his head to the side before slowly shaking it. “I’m an American Studies major. Science isn’t exactly my forte, Jack.”

“Right. I mean, mine either, but. Basically it’s the idea that when you separate something, say, a photon, the separated particles directly affect each other. If particle A spins up, particle B spins down. Two people in the world can be connected and affect each other. And the laws of gravity state that everything has a universal attraction, eh? Maybe gravity can affect the particles, too. If it pulls one closer, the other one should follow.”

Another silence falls over them while Bitty thinks on what Jack’s said. “Have you already found your soulmate, then?”

“Yes, but it’s not what you think.”

“Who was it?”

They’ve reached the Haus by now, and Jack pauses to open the door and let Eric inside. They immediately head up to Bitty’s room and lock the door.

“The first time I met my soulmate was in the eleventh century.”

“Oh,” is all Bittle manages.

“His name was Ellery. Blond hair, warm brown eyes. Kindest heart. He died when he was twenty-five due to famine in our village.”

“I’m sorry. That must’ve been awful difficult.”

“It was. But I didn’t know how soulmates worked at the time. Not until I met Emmaline in the thirteen-hundreds. She also had blonde hair and warm brown eyes. No one could’ve been kinder than her, not even Ellery. She got tuberculosis and never got better.”

Bitty’s eyebrows drew together as he chewed on his lip, a clear sign that gears were turning in his head.

“So people have more than one soulmate?”

“Souls come back. If two souls are meant to be, they’ll be together. I just messed up the system by being undead. My soul should’ve been recycled a long time ago, and you’d be meeting another version of my soul.”

“So you’re saying that you’re my…”

“Ellery, Emmaline, Ely, Emory, Elyse, Eric. I’ve seen your eyes before. I’ve always loved you. I’ve always loved you eyes.”

A nod. “Can I ask a question, then?”

“You just did,” Jack quickly responded.

“You are not seriously chirping me right now, right? Because I swear on Moo Maw’s apple pie that I will not stand for this!”

“Sorry, sorry, yeah, go ahead.”

“Why did you hate me when we first met? I mean, since you knew my eyes or whatever?”

“I’ve lost you so many times before. I wasn’t sure I was ready to lose you again.”

Arms wrapped around Jack’s neck as he suddenly found himself with a lap full of Georgian.

“I’d do it,” Bittle whispers.

Jack draws back a little to make a questioning grunt.

“I’d become a vampire if you wanted. You don’t have to lose me again.”

“You don’t even know how that process works.”

“I mean, you did it. How hard can it be?”

“I didn’t exactly have a choice. My parents turned me after I tried to kill myself. They saved me. So now I’m stuck at this age forever. I have to watch everyone I love die, Bits.”

“I could do it. I promise.”

“I’ll think about it, okay?”

Jack wound his arms back around Bitty’s waist and kissed idly at his neck. He thought the conversation would die out, but Eric still had a couple questions.

“Your parents are vampires?”

“How else would you have met them? I was born almost a millennium ago.”

“I guess I didn’t think about that. Wait, that means your dad has probably been playing hockey for hundreds of years! You too! That must be why y’all are so damn good!”

Jack chuckled and shrugged. “We’ve had a bit of time to train, eh?”

Bitty ran his hands up and down Jack’s chest, reveling in the hard muscles and gentle warmth that lay there. He nipped at his boyfriend’s jaw and earlobe before whispering, “I can think of other things we can do with our time.”


End file.
